Tiva Shuffle
by iheartcolin
Summary: My iPod shuffle


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The First song is Hebrew "It is not over". It was written for kidnapped Israeli soldiers in 2006. (Gilad Shalit, Eldad Regev z"l and Ehud Goldwasser z"l)

_**Tiva Shuffle **_

_**Ze Lo Nigmar-Rami Klainstein**_

The team had just finished a hard case. Tony went to get is bag before going home when he saw Ziva with her face in her hands. He was almost sure she was crying, but she couldn't be. This is Ziva. His strong, kick ass ninja girl.

He thought back to earlier. She kept looking at her phone checking something. She had Israeli news on in the back round the whole time she worked at her desk.

"Ziva, what is wrong?" It scared him to see her like this.

"They gave up" She said simply. "I thought that we would get him back this time but in the end we failed" She had tears in her eyes as she said the last part.

"Ziva what are you talking about?"

"Gilad" she answered pointing to a picture of a young man on her bulletin board with what looked like a countdown underneath. It had the number 996 on it.

"It's not over Ziva, He will come back" She looked up into his eyes and even though it didn't seam likely that Gilad would ever return she believed him.

_**Give It Away-Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

Tony and Ziva were driving in the old NCIS car on their way to pick up a suspect. It was their first "job" together since the team had been reunited. They couldn't help but feel awkward. The silence in the car was unbearable.

"Can I turn on some music? Maybe one of those old CD's we used to listen to?" Tony said trying to break the silence.

"Yes that would be nice. Just like old times yes?" She smiled back.

After a few minutes they found themselves singing along to the familiar tune. They both loved the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"_Give it away, Give it away, Give it away, Give it away now"_ They sung bopping their heads to the tune, just like old times.

"It's good to be back"

_**This Love-Maroon 5**_

Tony sat on his bed on the USS Seahawk. He kept seeing Ziva get on that plane in his mind. He had said "goodbye" to her too many times over the years. It killed him to say goodbye to her. He knew her heart was breaking too. The first time he had a chance to talk to her alone on the ship he told her.

"I won't say goodbye anymore"

"I know" she answered back wishing she could promise the same.

_**Don't Speak-No Doubt**_

Ziva thought about how it used to be just her and Tony all the time, now it wasn't. Now he was gone, with _her_. She felt as if she was loosing her best friend to another woman. _"I guess it is real" _she wished he felt that way about her.

She thought back on the memories they shared and couldn't stop the tears.

She was glad he didn't tell her much, she knew what he was thinking; she didn't need his reasons either. It hurt her too much.

She felt like they were dying _'are we?'_

Ziva had never been jealous of another woman. But tonight she was.

_**I'd Come for You-Nickelback**_

Tony was shot in the arm and his leg hurt so bad he could barely walk, But he didn't care. He along with Gibbs, made their way into the where house. They knew Ziva was in there, and that she was in trouble.

They found her. Tied up and being hung by her arms. Just as the kidnapper was about to shoot her Gibbs shot him.

Tony ran to Ziva as best he could. He was able to somehow get her untied enough for her to fall to the ground pulling him down with her. She hugged him as tightly as she could. He winced from the pain but he didn't care. He was just happy she was ok.

"Tony, thank you" she told him breathlessly. She laid her forehead on his.

"Nothing could stop me partner, I'll always come for you"

_**My Favorite Things-Julie Andrews**_

They sat together on Tony's couch watching The Sound of Music", Ziva's favorite film.

He loved how she song all the songs along with the movie.

"I love this movie!" she said, not really paying attention to anything she was so into it.

"Yes, I know…it's like the only movie you saw before you met me"

She laughed and he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

_**Gasolina-Daddy Yankee**_

They were inside the bar keeping an eye on their suspect. Loud music was playing in the back round and it had a nice beat.

"Hey La Bonita, you wanna dance?" He asked her while offering her his hand. She smiled at him and accepted.

As they danced they couldn't help but get closer and closer to each other. "Did you mean it?" she asked. "What?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"La Bonita" she explained.

"Oh yeah" he answered while pulling her closer.

_**Malachim(Angels) -Metropolin**_

Tony knew he was wrong today for yelling at Ziva. It was not her fault and he was just taking it out on her. He went to knock on her door but stopped when he heard the music playing from inside. It was Hebrew and sounded beautiful. It had a beat but it was also a slow emotional sounding song. It was a man and a woman singing together.

Ziva opened the door sensing his presence.

"I am sorry" he said honestly.

"I know" she told him. She moved out of the way letting him enter.

"Nice song" he said as he sat on the couch.

"Sometimes it reminds me of us"

"Really? How?"

"Maybe one day I will tell you"

"Come on my little ninja angel tell me!"

"There is no such thing as angels Tony"

_**My Life Would Suck Without You-Kelly Clarkson**_

Ziva opened her door to see Tony standing there, a look of apology on his face.

"I am sorry Ziva, I didn't mean it"

"I know you didn't Tony…come in"

As he entered the apartment she grabbed his arm. "Hey! I am sorry too"

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I shouldn't have let you go Tony, we belong"

"Ya we do" he said in agreement.

"It is like we are, are connected. Like you have a piece of me…my life would suck without you"

"As would mine without you sweet cheeks"

_**Indestructible-Disturbed**_

They were on a mission. They had to break into a marine base, steel domino and get away without anyone knowing.

He wasn't worried he was with his ninja, that's right _his._

They had to hide in a closet, a very small closet. They were so close. Then it was over. They followed McGee's orders but an alarm went off.

They found themselves face to face with 5 marines. He watched her hit one after the other until he was hitt himself by the butt of a gun. The last thing he heard was her yell was his name.

She was mad. They had hurt _her_ Tony. She was able to take them she was indestructible, she had to do this. She had to protect Tony.

Together they were indestructible masterminds.


End file.
